


I wanna be the one you breath

by TyrantTirade



Series: Ty's porn collective! [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky calls Steve a pillow princess, Dirty Talk, Flashbacks, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, and it's not not true, cheesy 40's dirty talk, implied pre-serum Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantTirade/pseuds/TyrantTirade
Summary: Sometimes when he's like this, laid out on the sheets and being taken care of it feels like he's small again. It's hard to adjust to being massive when all he had for so long was frailty.Bucky never treats him like he's changed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A metric fuckton of people have asked me on here and over at my [Tumblr](http://buckybarnesbutt.tumblr.com) to write bottom Steve so here it is. This is shorter than my usual stuff but i didn't want to ruin it so i'm just going to leave it as it is and hope that it's not terrible.
> 
>  **Additional warnings:** There's a brief mention of Hydra, it's barely even worth mentioning but it is there. I guess you could also sort of consider this as a recovering!Bucky fic so if that isn't you thing than ya know, do whatever. 
> 
> All mistake are mine.

Nowadays Steve tries to keep things from overwhelming him. He doesn't allow the loud sounds of the city to fog his mental image of what it used to be. He doesn't allow fame to destroy his humility. He keeps from stressing over war or fights. 

There seems to be at least one thing really that he doesn't mind getting overwhelmed by though. Maybe he shouldn't let it all swallow him up like it does but it's not the kind of overwhelming that's stressful. It's the kind that masks his cells in hot wax and sends him into heaven. 

When Bucky's hovering above him, pinning him down by the back of his thighs and fucking into him in heavy thrusts there's no place he would rather be. 

Sometimes when he's like this, laid out on the sheets and being taken care of it feels like he's small again. It's hard to adjust to being massive when all he had for so long was frailty. 

But Bucky never treats him like he's changed. 

Bucky curls Steve in on himself until he's folded in half. He trails kisses along the his neck and he fucks his cock into Steve in long, smooth pulls until Steve's crumbling under him.

 

—

Bucky exudes roughness, he's got this callousness to him that is nothing but intimidating. He's scary by nature in his new ways. 

Sometimes it feels like he's been scabbed over. Like Bucky's trauma at the hands of Hydra has masked him, yet with it he wears an all new sort of gentleness. 

Bucky before the war was a lover. He took more out of giving than receiving and he made it obvious. Girls practically lined up for him and Steve understood why. He charmed like no other, was lithe and sharp and bold. 

This Bucky's A lover too but in a whole different way. His touches are hungry and full of desperation. His heart overflows with heat and desire. Every time with this Bucky feels like the last time. 

 

—

Bucky's packed in muscle and strength. He's like rawhide, thick and dry but he's tender. 

Steve let's out a whimper, one that questions all the hypermasculinity that makes Cap, Cap. But he can't keep it in with the way that Bucky's touching him. 

The metal hand is wrapped tight around Steve's cock while the other rubs circles around his hole and all of the combined sensation makes Steve's head get fuzzy.

The smooth pads of his fingers are dry but they're hot and they push with enough pressure to coax Steve's body into needing them in. 

Steve holds himself up by the elbows, knees hitched up and he watches Bucky's moves with admiration as Bucky watches him with the same. 

Bucky's eyelashes flutter shut as he swoops down in a smooth move to quickly lick the slick that's sliding down the side of Steve's cock. Moaning around the taste of Steve's pre-cum on his tongue like it's the best goddamn thing he's ever tasted. Bucky satisfied by some of the simplest things these days. Steve fucking loves that his taste alone can get Bucky reacting. He's stimulated so easily and it's beautiful, it's twists Steve's heart up.

He works his tongue around the head of Steve's cock and wiggles it against that little spot on the underside just to really get Steve moaning on it. Attentive little licks with just enough pressure. Holds the base of Steve's length in his palm and squeezes real tight.

And then as Steve's falling apart he dips the length of Steve's cock into his mouth and slides down it, fully taking Steve's dick into the warmth of his mouth. 

Steve's pretty sure that this is heaven. 

 

—

After some time of choking there comes a point where Bucky's drool is everywhere. Strings of it trailing from his lips to his chin, down Steve's balls, against Steve's thighs. The slick sound of it hitting the back of his throat filling up the room as Bucky sucks him off like he lives for it. 

One of his hands clutches Steve's thigh and he let's the other linger around Steve's balls. Steve likes that but he likes what comes next better. Bucky's digits gather saliva to wet them up. His throat keeps working along Steve's length but his fingers finally reach Steve's hole and Start working in with purpose. 

Steve's nice and relaxed so Bucky's middle finger seems to slide right in. The pressure makes Steve's eyes squeeze shut and his heart race. 

He works the digit, long and slender in curls and crooks, pushing into Steve's prostate with each push inward until he's able to work another digit in beside it and he's got Steve on fire. 

Steve's never wanted more to have Bucky up in him than now. He's nearly begging for it but he's not quite ready for it all to end. He needs something to keep himself in control so he grips Bucky's head into A harsh, scissored hold and he chuckles a little at the groan that his grip pulls from Bucky's throat. A little needy sound that comes out muffled around Steve's cock.

Even when Bucky's doing the work he still falls apart from having his hair pulled. Sometimes Steve wonders if the head rubs and the hair pulling is the only reason that Bucky refuses to cut his long hair. 

Regardless, Steve loves it too. Steve loves pulling it just like Bucky loves having it pulled

Steve knots Bucky's hair around his fingers and fucks up into the sweet softness of his mouth. Nearly plowing his throat with bruising thrusts. Bucky takes it, he just let's Steve wreck his mouth, he slurps and gags and chokes but he just let's it take him over. 

The force gets Bucky working quicker with his fingers, curling Into Steve in a more active effort to open him. His own cock hanging untouched and dripping desperation into the sheets. Probably forgotten in his effort to be good for Steve.

He's always good for Steve.

 

—

Bucky's a mess, A beautifully red, soaked, sweating mess. But he smiles like he's never been happier to get dirtied up. 

He lifts Steve's legs so they're draped over his thighs and his cock juts out to where it's nearly swinging against Steve's balls. 

When Bucky was first found free, Steve thought the old Bucky was gone. That Bucky was shy and withdrawn. He would avoid eye contact, would shell up at being touched. Steve loved Bucky still, always would but there was a bit of hopelessness at the idea of ever getting the old Bucky back. 

However, after time and some patience Steve occasionally gets little glimpses of the Bucky before. 

Bucky takes his cock in hand, dry and hard in his grip and shakes it a little. A grin quirks up on his features. “You want it?” he asks in that cocksure tone. 

It drives Steve up the Fucking wall, every time. He just says “Mhm,” in response but he slides back some to get Bucky rubbing up against him. 

Bucky loves to get Steve all needy “Get this big dick in your tight little ass?” he asks, more confident than before. 

Steve's eyes shut so they won't roll back, sometimes he thinks that he can't fucking take Bucky being like this. “God, yeah,”

“Yeah darlin’ you always want it dontcha?” 

Steve opens his eyes back up at the sounds of slick. The sight of Bucky stroking it onto his cock is enough to almost make his eyes roll back again. Bucky's not quite as long as Steve but he's thicker, beautifully heavy and hard and fat, so much so that it makes Steve's mouth water. 

“God yeah, always,” Steve says in a moan, voice pathetic with how fucking badly he wants to feel it in him. 

That answer gets Bucky grinning like an idiot. If Steve weren't too busy needing that dick he would be kissing the stupid grin off of his face. 

Bucky presses the head of his cock against Steve's hole, “Yeah, I'll give it to you good Sugar,” He growls.

Right as Steve is going to respond he's interrupted by the Bucky pushing into him steadily. Instead of speaking he just grips the sheets and let's the feeling of being stuffed full take him over.

 

—

Bucky's got accuracy down to a science. He curves his hips just right so every movement has his cock nudging perfectly up into Steve's sweet spot. 

He's slow and smooth yet powerful with his thrusts. He shoves in real hard yet real slow and then gently pulls away until just the head of his cock is sitting right inside of Steve's hole. 

It takes nothing at all to get Steve sobbing on it so long as Bucky's doing it. 

And Bucky's always got something to say “You're a Goddamn pillow princess Rogers, cryin’ on this dick but just fuckin’ takin’ it aren’tcha?” He thrusts in particularly hard and continues, “You're so amazing baby, a damn angel.” 

Steve swears that it's 1938 again. 

 

—

Back in the day Bucky had a mouth. They never really fuck-fucked, nobody got a cock in the ass back then but Bucky was just as eager and dirty if not more. 

They'd jerk each other off in bed and Bucky'd say, “Yeah sweetheart, touch me, yeah, you like that don't you? You like when I jerk your little prick? Hell, you're a saint Stevie, real good, better than any broad.” and he'd go on and on until Steve's ears were warm and he was coming hard enough to black out. 

The one time Steve got his mouth around Bucky's cock is still imprinted into his mind as the most perfect things he's ever experienced. 

The heat and the weight of it felt unfamiliar against Steve's tongue but at the same time it felt like that's where it belonged. Bucky's fingers tangled into his short strands of hair and held, didn't pull, just held. 

The noises he made where a symphony, constant “Mmm”s and heavy breaths and shit so dirty that it had to be illegal. “Ah hell yeah, you're a damn natural Rogers, got a mouth made for this. Sometimes I think I'm gettin’ dizzy with a girl, then you pull this and I'm sure I'll find nothin’ better. Dames never wanna suck a guy off but here you are, keen on it, fuckin’ beautiful baby.” 

And next thing he knows Bucky's coming down his throat and then leaving for war.

 

—

This is different though, nowadays. Bucky still talks dirty but it's just different. It's not babbling, it's focused purely on Steve, it's like everything he wants to say starts coming out. Later he'll play it off as being fuck-drunk and lost in the moment but Steve knows just how real it is. 

Bucky's got his palms holding himself up as he fucks down into Steve. Steve's legs are hooked around him and reeling him in closer, his hands grasping Bucky's ass and his hips and his sides for purchase. 

Bucky's softer when he talks now “S’that feel good sweetheart? Fuck you real deep, make you come on my cock.” and it's no longer a comparison, it's like Steve's the only one that exists. “Goddamn I love you babe, you're a real fuckin’ piece when you're falling apart like this.” 

His cock slides in and out of Steve perfectly, ebbing and flowing until he gets to the point that he always does where he loses patience and plows the ever living fuck out of Steve. 

Steve's always been quiet but he grits his teeth and he growls and cries from Bucky jackhammering into him. His head fogged up from the pressure on his guts and the building in his belly. Every muscle in him tensing up more and more until he's almost ready to scream from needing his dick touched.

Bucky fucks in hard and determined, eyes shut tight and mouth hung open, exhausted, and wrecked, and gorgeous. He drops his legs so he can kneel against the bed for leverage. It slows his thrusts but it gets his dick packing into Steve deeper and deeper. 

With his weight more distributed he can finally take Steve's cock in grasp and jerk the length of it off. It's sloppy and unsteady but it's just perfect enough to push Steve off.

Steve panics “I'm gonna come, I'm gonna,” trying his best to hold it back.

When suddenly Bucky shoots off hot and thick inside of him. Filling him up. His movement slows but his hand doesn't cease and not even a minute later Steve's coming across his chest. Clenching around Bucky's cock.

 

—

Steve's heart's racing and he can barely catch his breath, it feels like he's going to die right there.

Time catches up to him and he registers Bucky's weight over him, thick body slopped out against him like a sleepy baby on top of him. 

Bucky's breathing heavy too, he's pliant and relaxed above Steve, still inside him which is uncomfortable as all hell but also comforting in a presence sort of way. 

Because Bucky's here, he's warm and alive and he's not just on Steve but he's in Steve. He's wholly present and Steve never thought that he'd feel Bucky's heartbeat under his fingers again. 

Bucky groans into Steve's sweat slicked skin, he sounds irritated but through his peripherals Steve can see him grinning. Slowly he pulls his dick out, come stringing along with it that's disgusting, a mess, but it's Bucky and that feels a little like home. 

Bucky throws himself out of the bed to get some tissues to clean Steve's chest. The come in his ass is another issue, he'll deal with that later. 

For now he's engulfed in the content feeling of having his Bucky clean his chest.

Bucky smiles down and him and wipes the rag across his skin reverently, a sort of care to it that fills Steve's chest up with love. 

To make things worse Bucky finishes and as he does he places a soft kiss onto Steve's temple before he lies against Steve's solid body. 

Steve gets a little lost in how perfect Bucky feels laying against him. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- I wrote this in A Buffalo Wild Wings because my team was losing and I was pissed and I write porn as an escape from my frustration lol.
> 
> \- 40's dirty talk is really hard to not make awkward as fuck but I kinda loved writing it.
> 
> -This is also the first thing I've ever written that involves the bottom getting came inside of, I've written a lot of fucking porn in my life but I just don't wish that on anyone. It's horrible, it's like hell is opening up out of your ass and unleashing it's fury on your soul. However, it's sort of intimate and sort of sweet so I said fuck it and I wrote it. 
> 
> -Title from Fade away by Seether because my taste in music as of lately has been absolute shit.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway...If you want to follow my Tumblr it's [Here](http://tyranttirade.tumblr.com)


End file.
